Heat Haze Days
by CherryChirdorin
Summary: Len has always had nightmares, that for the most part, aren't real. But two particular nightmares have managed to destroy his life...and his love... Mostly based off of a song SONG TITLE FOUND thats why I changed the title. RinxLen WARNING characte deaths


A/N: This is a one shot based on a song by Miku I heard. I never actually heard the whole song or saw the actual PV on Youtube, but there was this PV on flipnote Hatena with the song. That 30 second snippet was enough to inspire me. Don't know the song name but if you recognize the plot as the song (which might be impossible since I altered a bit) please tell me the Name. As a matter of fact, because I don't know the song name, I can't even title this….. *troll face* GAH! DAMN YOU TITLE. Onward we go~

Len Pov

The long horn of a truck had sounded before it occurred-

I bolted up from my bed sheets in a cold sweat, panting hard. That dream…Why? The seemingly real nightmare had stayed in my mind, clear as day, even when minutes began to pass by. Having yet to calm down, I clutch my head and try to shake away the nightmare. Pathetic, right?

Even as kid, I could never get over my nightmares. My mother would soothe me in the middle of the night, saying that it only seems real because its dark. And that by the time I woke up, I would feel ridiculous for even suggesting that such a dream would be real. That'd only work for other kids though, not me.

I'm not saying that I have some kind of power to see the future or something, and the reason I'm afraid of nightmares is because they are the future. I'm saying that my mind was very…gullible…?...when I was a kid. Enter in the scaredy cat Len.

Even so, my mothers words would temporarily calm me down.

At this age, I should have been already gotten rid of my appending fear of nightmares. But there was something else. Something that seemingly scarred me for life, keeping me in such a state. It happened years ago though.

When I was about…nine? Or ten? I had…wow that was 7 years ago…OH! I'm getting off track. I had…reoccurring dreams…or nightmares you could say. In all of them, all I could see were deaths, deaths all around me. Of course I'd run away from them though. Avoiding the inhumane sights.

But there were two deaths in particular, in which some kind of fiery burning chains would come forth from the ground beneath me. Be it concrete, grass, or even if I was floating in mid air at the time…don't ask. My dreams are weird. 

The chains would lock me into place. Forcing me to watch the deaths of…My own two parents. It was painful. I would always want to turn away, the chains, though, held my head in firmly place. Well, that was my excuse. But…But, my eyes…

No matter how much I wanted to close them, they wouldn't close. They…just…wouldn't. And every time that dream had come back to me, I'd always have to sit there and watch as my parents' limbs were torn cleanly off, flames of fire bursting around them, pools of blood gathering at the ground.

And not to long after, there was a mass accident. A bus driver having a heart attack had died at the wheel. The bus itself, spiraling out of control. And when it did, our car happened to be one of the many in its line of sight.

Everyone died.

Of course, obviously not me.

You're probably trying to figure out the relevance of my dream and this event. Well think.

In my dream, I was surrounded by death. That day, 23/24 people had died in the accident.

In my dream, I watched as my parents were, basically, tortured to death. That day, I had been sandwitched between to of the cars seats, staring dead at my parents limbs which were torn off by the crushing sharp metal of the car.

In my dream, they were surrounded by flames. Shortly after I had been found and rescued, a large explosion had gone off, due to the amount of gas, oil, and friction. You can already smell the burning flesh of the corpses left in there.

Lastly in my dream, I had been unable to close my eyes. Well due to some kind of weird gas at the accident, the gas had settled into my eyelids, causing my eyes to burn whenever I had blinked. Therefore, until the gas had cleared up in my system, I had tried my hardest not to blink (its all cleared up now).

IT was because of that, that I am forever scarred and have this fear of nightmares. You'd probably think I was crazy. Oh well, you don't have to believe me.

*Time Skip*

I turned my head to the digital clock on the kitchen stove. 9:48am. Even now, 2 hours later the dream had yet to clear out of my mind. Honestly, I have to say, it scared the shit outta me. Now that my mother is gone, I had know else to talk to.

Pouring me a small bowl of cereal, long gone my taste of traditional Japanese breakfast since no one is there to cook it for me, I sat down at the table and started munching at the…Honey Munches? …Toasted Crunches? Ah! Its called Honey Bunches of Oats, a supposedly world popular American brand of cereal (A/N: Its my favorite kind of cereal XD).

I stopped mid chew, remembering that I did have someone to talk to. My best friend! I dropped the spoon and dashed upstairs, my sudden rush causing my chair to fall back unto the floor.

My room door had not been closed so I ran in with ease. I struggled to pick up and keep my cell phone in hand, much like a wet bar of soap, due to my newfound excitement. I dialed the number quickly, not even thing through the decision.

"Moshi, moshi." Rang a sweet childish voice.

I couldn't even move my tongue. Dear god, what have I done? My throat had quickly dried and felt as if someone had used construction paper to clear it of its moistness. Yes, that's how dried it was. Nonetheless, hearing my friend continuously say hello into the phone, I found the courage to respond.

"H-hey! Rin! How g-goes it…?"

"I don't know Len…You're the one that called me."

Her voice was dead serious, as if she was pissed off. But then she giggled.

"Just kidding! So what did you need?" she asked once again cheerful. I couldn't form words. No. This isn't something you speak of over the phone…

"Uh…I uh…Um…" I spurted out over the phone slowly.

There was a short silence over the phone.

"…Is it that again?" she asked her voice a little more considerate of the mood.

"Y-yeah…"

"Meet down by that old park. 'Kay?" she said before quickly hanging up. I sighed and began getting dressed in black baggy sweat pants, a navy blue t-shirt and a soft-colored yellow hoodie. I slipped on some black and white converse before heading out.

*Time skip*

I sat at the swing, wondering how to approach such a topic with Rin. I mean, I always share my nightmares with her, but this one…This one worried me more than the others.

Ah! I never told you about Rin. Well remember how I said that 23/24 people died the day of the accident? It actually is 22/24. But technically, she shouldn't count since she was an innocent bystander and not in an actually care. Though she did lose someone.

On that day, Rin had been out walking with her step father, and had run a couple feet ahead of him on the sidewalk to chase the cat. She may not have noticed it, but her step father did. He had seen the truck coming, and so since he was a former famous track runner, he quickly sprinted to Rin, picked her up and literally threw her away from the trucks path. It shows you just how much he loved her, even if it wasn't her real father.

As her father had gotten hit, Rin came into harsh contact with a brick wall, breaking an arm and a leg that day. It happened to be a coincidence that we were put into the same hospital room. Since then, we have been inseparable. Me telling her about my dreams, and she telling me about any family problems she may have.

Not too long ago, I had actually fallen in love with Rin. And I fell pretty hard. I still haven't told her, but I'm scared. I mean, who isn't scared to tell the girl they like that they like them? If that sentence even made sense to you.

I saw Rin running towards me in orange skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt under a yellow sleeveless vest. She had on black knee high Uggs. She quickly smiled at me and sat down on the swing, looking sadly at the ground. She turned up to me, seriousness in her eyes.

"It's okay to tell me Len. I'll make all the pain go away." She said mystically. I almost believed her. But has there ever existed a person in the world that could make all of anyone's pain go away?

Besides, what pain had I made in her go away? The last time she told me about any of her problems were months ago. I wanted to believe that it was a good thing. That it only meant that her family had found happiness and a stability within it.

But part of me knew that it was because she didn't want to share. She didn't want to bring me down, or force my conscious into wanting rescue her. And within that, a small part of me believed that she just outright didn't trust me. That all she's been telling me so far was a lie and that whatever is really going on in her family will forever remain a mystery to me.

I decided that whether I was putting a burden on her or not, I wanted to get this off of my chest. A pretty selfish decision is it not?

"In my dream…" I began. Instantly she focused all of her being onto me, listening intently to what I had to say.

"We were sitting here…Swinging…Having fun." I dragged out the sentence painfully slow. Depression basically dripping from each word and from my voice.

"We were talking about things…I had told you how I had loved you…" I said blushing. It was a rather…Strange confession if you asked me. But at least it got out.

"Len I-" she began but I didn't let her finish. I only continued. The red blushing slowly leaving my face, leaving a deathly pale face behind as I remembered the worst part.

"You took my hand and pulled me off the swing. I…Didn't know where…exactly…You were taking me, but somehow…We ended up on a sidewalk at the city."

"You let go of my hand to chase after a lonely kitten running out into the street yelling 'Its dangerous! Its dangerous, kitty!"

"Soon it was my turn to shout, the kitten had kept running, but when I tried…To warn you about…The…Truck…You had only turned to face me…" I said, my breath getting caught in my throat constantly throughout the sentence as I felt the tears spring into the corners of my. I didn't get a chance to tell her about how the long horn had sounded before she sprung up in her seat.

Rin walked directly in front of me and held out her hand. She gave me the most calming and gentle smile.

"Ne…How about we head home now?" she said softly, the wind ruffling her hair. I grabbed her hand and we began walking. We continued walking in silence, hand in hand. I had been constantly blushing and looking at her face every now and again. I could've sworn she was blushing too.

We were heading towards her home, which was just a couple blocks from mine, but we had to walk through the city first before getting to our houses. It should've been about a 20 minute walk.

But…The second her foot…Had stepped off that path… I noticed people were screaming. And pointing up. Rin, not even noticing had let go of my hand and ran a few feet ahead of me, giggling at a kitten in a pet shop window.

Some maintenance on a building above had gone wrong. And multiple metal bars came flying downward. A large group of them above us.

All I could do was shout at her. But my voice seemed to fall on deaf ears.

B-bump

She slowly turned her head.

B-bump

A questioning glance set upon it.

B-bump

As I shouted at her, she didn't even bother to look up. Only contorting her face into a more confused expression.

B-bump

She didn't get a chance.

B-bump

A metal bar came flying downwards and pierced her body straight through.

I screamed with all of the force in my being, hoping that maybe draining all my energy would kill. That's all I could think. If I couldn't be with her, than why bother living? I could only stare in horror as all the metal poles had finished falling, and not a single one had hit me. They had only surrounded me, further taunting my existing.

I stared up at the sky, feeling stupid. Feeling as if all the gods, the sun, the clouds, the sky itself. It felt as if those things were laughing at me. Shouting that all of this was my reality. But why?

I cried and screamed one more. I could only mourn for the loss of the one I loved. I cried even harder, realizing she never gave me a response. I quickly dashed to her limp body, covered in a disgusting red substance that I've grown too sick of. The blood had pooled all around her body.

I had fell to my knees crying and screaming.

"No…NO, NO, NO! RIN COME BACK TO ME! Please…" my voice now scratchy and pained had begun to die out.

I had looked at her beautiful face once more, stroking her hair. These were the only parts of her body not drenched in her own blood.

"Rin I love you…Please come back…"

I sat there holding her cold body. Wondering when this nightmare would end. Hoping that this was just another nightmare. I looked to her face one final time, hearing the sirens of the police and paramedics. My eyes widened in horror.

I thought I saw her smiling.

A/N: Oh yeah finished a one-shot. By the Way, the section from when he starts talking about his dream all the way to the end is the part that I seen in a flipnote PV and heard in that same PV. So don't judge if I got the whole concept of the song wrong 'cause I've never heard the whole thing or saw the whole official PV. Anyways, that flipnote had inspired me to write this and I am glad to post my first oneshot. I might consider doing a sequel, well not really a sequel, but another version told in completely Rin's point of view. And a spoiler, RIN IS NOT SMILING BECAUSE SHE SOMEHOW HEARD HIM SAY I LOVE YOU. She is smiling for a way more sad and depressing reason. Anyway, Let me know if ya want that sequel. Please Review and criticize! Lol now I feel like there are too many paragraphs XD


End file.
